Base and King
by webofdreams89
Summary: Maybe there's hope for you yet, Zexion. We'll just have to see. Zemyx.


**Author's Notes: For Leash, half of the CrazyArtist121 duo. Eh, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own. Weeps.**

**Summary: Maybe there's hope for you yet, Zexion. We'll just have to see. Zemyx. Rated T.**

o.O.o

**Base and King**

o.O.o

See, the first thing Zexion noticed about the new kid was his hair; honey blond with The World's Stupidest Haircut. It was like the barber couldn't decide if he wanted to give him a mullet or a Mohawk and instead combined the two to win the aforementioned title.

After a few days, it wasn't all that bad looking to Zexion any longer and even looked like it would be really soft to run fingers through…

The second thing Zexion noticed about the new kid was the fact he always seemed to have headphones on his ears and a book in his hands, usually Stephen King or some related author. Zexion did not like the horror genre particularly, but the mere fact that the new kid was openly reading in high school was incredibly respectable. The only people that ever read were, well…just Zexion really.

Zexion thought maybe he could broaden the new kid's horizons a bit if they were ever to…

The third thing Zexion noticed was, one day in the hall when the new kid's eyes briefly flickered up to meet Zexion's, was how _God awful_ _blue _they were. Zexion didn't particularly like profane language, but he couldn't honestly think of any other words to describe them, nor the piercing shock he felt shoot down his spine at that exact moment.

And it was in that moment that Zexion knew for sure that he was a goner.

o.O.o

Zexion had two classes with the new kid; Chemistry and band. The forth thing Zexion noticed about the new kid, _Demyx,_ was that he didn't speak all that much, but when he did, he always seemed sincere, if just a tad too modest in his opinions. Zexion could tell that Demyx was enthusiastic about music, could tell from the way he came alive in band, unconsciously blurting out answers before even Zexion had a chance to think of them.

However, probably the fifth and most annoying thing Zexion noticed about him was that he seemed to be utterly oblivious. To everything and everyone.

Axel, a close friend that Zexion had known since childhood, informed Zexion that if he was any more obvious about his affection for the new kid, it would have to be tattooed on his forehead. Roxas, Axel's boyfriend that people weren't supposed to really know about yet but totally did, agreed.

Zexion flirted with the blond (who he oh, so conveniently had been assigned to be lab partners with), was (uncharacteristically) nice to the blond, helped the blond through balancing equations. But it was all to no avail. Demyx still remained dense, so incredibly, _gorgeously,_ dense.

Zexion thought for sure that two days ago, when his hand had lingered on Demyx's arm longer than appropriate, Demyx would have figured it out. But he had just smiled and wished Zexion a nice day. Zexion had wanted to bang his head on the table repeatedly until things started making sense to him. Axel had seen this and had restrained him before he had the chance.

"May I suggest discovering a common interest between the two of you?" Roxas mused at lunch that day.

"Common interest?" Zexion asked, his head cocking to the side in contemplation.

"Yeah, you know, finding a similarity that you can talk about with him. If that works, maybe you could suggest hanging out and let whatever relationship might form go from there."

"It worked for Roxas and me," Axel stated before stuffing an entire Twinkie down his throat. Roxas blanched.

"The only thing you and Roxas have in common is the fact that you both enjoy humping like animals," Zexion muttered to himself.

Axel, however, chose to ignore this little comment even as Roxas appeared to be having a heart attack, and instead said, "You guys both like to read."

Zexion glanced over to where Demyx sat with his younger brother, Sora, and a boy that seemed to be hanging on Sora's every excitable word. Demyx had a book propped open on his lap, unconsciously chewing on what appeared to be slices of apple as his eyes skimmed the page.

He sighed. "But the only thing Demyx ever reads is horror."

"So should read horror, Zexion," Axel stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And that his how Zexion found himself at the local book store that night, purchasing two Stephen King novels. He felt odd buying them, found their paper backs to fit oddly in his hands as he was so used to book with hard covers. Even the store clerk commented on the sudden shift in genre, from nonfiction to fiction.

He had grabbed the books at random, not bothering to read titles nor back cover synopsises. When he got home, he looked at the books closely, noticing that one was entitled Christine while the other was called The Stand. After finally reading the back covers, he set Christine aside with a touch of disgust. Cars that came to life, indeed.

Cracking open the other book, he began to read…

o.O.o

"I didn't know that you read Stephen King," Demyx said the next day before setting his messenger bag on the ground and taking his seat next to Zexion.

Zexion, who had been so engrossed in the book, jumped, dropping his book in the process. After he calmed his hastily beating heart as best he could (it was impossible to steady it completely as Demyx _was_ in his presence) before he said, "I didn't. Well, until now."

Demyx smiled wryly at him. "What made you decide to pick up a King then? You don't strike me much as the horror loving type, Zexion."

And Zexion wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question, didn't know if the truth would condemn him or set him free (after all, he didn't even know if Demyx swung that way). But something within him decided to opt for the truth. "I wanted to impress you," he said quickly, suddenly breathless as he got a good look at Demyx's eyes up close, who, for some reason, seemed to leaning awfully close...

Demyx appeared surprised before a small smile spread across his face, so close now. "Maybe there's hope for you yet," he said softly before leaning forward the rest of the way to press his lips briefly to Zexion's cheek as the teacher walked into the room and began spouting off about bonding.

"We'll just have to see."

_End._


End file.
